


This Savage Song

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Conditioning, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, Gags, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Sam Winchester, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; possessiveSam and John/Dean; Dean tries to leave his father and brother (to start a life of his own, normal work, college etc.) and his family will do everything to stop Dean from leaving (tie him up, hit him, curse him - whatever it takes as long as Dean is forced to stay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Savage Song

Dean never wanted to be a hunter. 

Even though he followed his father’s orders and did as he was told—despite the fact he already was the most skilled and greatest hunter in the world—he never wanted this life. He lived it simply because he didn’t want to leave his family. He loved his father and brother and they were his entire world. He would do anything for them. But the years weighed on Dean and one day he reached the end of his rope; he wanted a normal life, away from the danger and the death, the blood and the violence. He wanted away from it all. 

He tried to leave but his family wouldn’t let him—they loved him too much to let him walk away. They ambushed him, chained him up in the basement of the house they were squatting in, and tortured him mercilessly. Over the course of a few months, they raped him, starved him, and tormented him in ways he never imagined possible. 

“This can all end, Dean,” Sam said as he continued to thrust in and out of his sibling. “We don’t have to hurt you anymore, just stay with us. Promise you won’t leave. We love you, Dean. God, we love you so much, you mean the world to us. I know you can’t see it, but we do. We love you, Dean.” 

Sam gave a deep thrust, tearing Dean open more. Dean screamed into his gag, pulling forcefully at the chains that kept him secured to the bed. When they refused to give he looked at his father, his eyes begging and pleading for John to end this. John said nothing; he simply sat beside the bed and ran his hand through Dean’s hair, gazing at him with a look of pure love. 

“You belong to us, son,” John said. “We can’t let you leave.” 

Dean knew his family loved him but he had no idea exactly how possessive they were. Each day they hurt him and every time they did, they spoke about their love for him; how they worshipped him and adored him, how he was the heart and soul of their family. How they would go to Hell and back for him. 

They kissed him and caressed him; their tender affections conflicted greatly by their brutal acts of torment. John and Sam thought about using a spell to force Dean to stay but they decided against it. They didn’t want him to stay because he had to—they wanted him to stay because he desired to. They knew it was just a matter of time before Dean gave in. 

More months passed and his father and brother continued to hurt him. Dean held out for as long as he could but eventually he broke. He saw the light—this was his life and family, his entire world. Sammy and John needed him, and he couldn’t abandon them. They loved him so much and he loved them. There was no point in resisting longer. That fateful day when they came to him, he didn’t fight. 

When they climbed onto the filthy, stained mattress, Dean didn’t struggle at all; he simply spread his legs as wide as he could and gazed at them with a look of pure love and trust. Sam was shocked more than John—they both were starting to believe that he would never break. The youngest Winchester sat close to his brother, his hands tenderly running over Dean’s face. Still gagged and unable to speak, Dean nuzzled Sam’s palm affectionately. With his heart filled with pure love for his big brother, Sam undid the gag and tossed it away the moment the catch was released. 

“Say it, Dean,” Sam whispered, leaning close to kiss and lick at his sibling’s neck. “Say you’ll stay, that you'll always be with us and never leave. You’re a hunter, the same as us. You were meant to be here. Say you’ll stay, promise us.” 

Dean didn’t even hesitate. “I promise, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, both of you, so much.” 

Dean kissed Sam passionately before he turned his head, capturing his father’s lips in a heated kiss as well. Sam cuddled closer to Dean and John did the same, and both of them spent the rest of the night kissing and caressing him, speaking of their love for him. Later, they brought him upstairs. John gave Dean a warm bath and Sam gave him a massage and then they patched him up together. 

The wounds he received from the torment would scar and Dean would wear those with pride. Afterwards, John and Sam cooked dinner for Dean, making his favorite—a cheeseburger with extra unions, fries and a yummy apple pie. The entire time Dean never once tried to escape. He had no reason to leave—he had everything he needed right here. 

Once the sun had set, Sam and John put Dean in their bed and curled around him, wrapping him in their arms. They cuddled with him and held him all through the night. The next afternoon, Dean and Sam were out in the back yard, shooting bottles off the fence, laughing and joking, and having the greatest time while John went over paperwork for the latest hunt. Days turned into weeks and weeks shifted into months, and life was perfect for Dean. 

He settled back into the life of a hunter—all with his brother and father right by his side. Not a single day went by where his father and brother didn’t show their affection. They made sure that every day he knew just how much he was loved. During the day, after they had wrapped up a hunt, Sam and John told him just how proud they were of him. At night, when they were in bed and making love, both of them penetrating him, they kissed him tenderly and caressed him with the most passionate touch, all the while telling him how much he made their life complete. 

“You’re ours, aren’t you, baby?” Sam whispered as he ground his hips, his pace perfectly in sync with his father’s. “You belong to us, to me and Dad, don’t you?”

“Yes, God, yes,” Dean moaned, his eyelids fluttering as the pleasure built within him. 

Smiling fondly, John and Sam continued to make love to Dean. They hugged him tight as he came, both of their hearts filled with vast amount of love for the man who meant the world to them. 

Months later when the Winchester family hunted down the yellow eyed demon, they killed the son of a bitch together. Dean stood beside his father and brother, the gun in hand, watching as the yellow shade faded from the demon’s eyes. Afterwards, when he left the graveyard, Dean walked to the car, hand in hand with Sam and John. 

He felt pride and love, and he was happier than ever. He knew he would experience that happiness for years to come. 

Because he had his family by his side and family was forever. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: tattooeddevil.
> 
>  
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/10278.html?thread=3463974#t3463974)


End file.
